Pensando en ti
by seddieA98
Summary: Two-shots Seddie. Y aquí estoy, tumbado en mi cama pensando en si alguna vez me amó... como yo a ella.
1. Chapter 1

_Y aquí estoy, tumbado en mi cama pensando en si alguna vez me amó... como yo a ella._

Porque me esforcé, pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien. Pero cada riña, cada pelea... eran claras señales de que estaba equivocado... y no me di cuenta.

Nunca debí dejar que mis sentimientos se encaminasen hasta ella, me dolió, no debió haber sido así. Yo la amaba, y todavía la amo, y cada vez que me acuerdo de que la dejé escapar, pienso que soy idiota. Podría haberla detenido, haberla dicho que no quería que todo acabase tan pronto... pero no le dije eso. Le dije que acabásemos a media noche, porque quería pasar un poco más de mi vida con ella. _Un poco más_. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que eso no era lo que yo quería, yo quería pasar todo el tiempo de mi vida con ella, pero no tuve el valor de decírselo en ese momento, si tan solo me hubiese atrevido...

Y ahora me encuentro como un ser miserable, utilizando a Carly para darle celos... Carly... la chica de la que creí que estaba enamorado, pero nunca fue cierto. Nunca me enamoré de ella, solo pensé que lo estaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía delante a una chica guapa, inteligente, simpática, divertida... era normal que pensase que la amaba, aunque no fuese cierto, y tardé demasiado en darme cuenta. Sin embargo con Sam... no fue solo un pensamiento, fue un _sentimiento_, del que mi cuenta muy pronto, pero decidí ignorarlo. ¿Por qué hice eso? A lo mejor ahora no estaría pensando en esto en mi cama si no lo hubiese ignorado, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

- Céntrate Freddie - Es verdad, me he desviado del tema, ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah!, ya me acuerdo...

Y ahora me encuentro como un ser miserable, utilizando a Carly para darle celos, a modo de venganza. ¿Venganza de qué? Ella también intentó darme celos a mi, es decir, todavía me ama, o al menos eso es lo que yo quiero pensar... pero aún así me dolió que lo hiciese. ¿Por qué no me acerco a ella y le digo que la amo, que nunca la olvidé? Sería tan fácil... y a la vez tan difícil.

Soy un cobarde por no intentarlo, ¿qué podría perder? Nada, solo conseguiría una humillación más de parte de Sam Puckett, _solo una más _entre tantas, y... ¿qué podría ganar? A la chica de mis sueños, ¿te parece poco? Porque a mi me parece lo más grande en este mundo.

Mi madre ya me lo dijo: "no es bueno espiar conversaciones ajenas". Tenía razón, si no hubiésemos espiado la conversación que Carly tuvo con Spencer y su novia/niñera... tal vez Sam y yo estaríamos viendo una película juntos. ¿Pero de qué estás hablando Freddie? La culpa es solo mía, por dejarla escapar, y me enfadaré conmigo mismo cada día por haber hecho eso.

Pero aún puedo arreglarlo, solo tengo que decírselo. Tengo que ser valiente, si no lo hago ahora, no me lo perdonaré el resto de mi vida.

Me levanto de mi cama y me siento, recojo el teléfono móvil de la mesita de noche y me dispongo a marca su número. Pero no me atrevo, otra vez los nervios me juegan una mala pasada. Pero debo hacer algo, así que le envío el mensaje más sencillo, claro y directo que se me ocurre en este momento:

"Te amo!"

Dejo el teléfono en su sitio y vuelvo a tumbarme en mi cama.

_Y por más que lo intento, no puedo dejar de pensar en si alguna vez me amó... como yo a ella._

* * *

_Y aquí estoy, tumbada en mi cama pensando en él._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que molestarlo desde que lo conocí? Tal vez las cosas no habrían sido así. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, en clase... quería acercarme a él, conocerlo y convertirme en su mejor amiga... o en_ algo más_. Pero mientras me acercaba al que pensé que sería el primer gran amor de mi vida, él se puso a coquetear con Carly, mi mejor amiga.

Es verdad, estaba frustrada, pero nunca debí actuar como lo hice. Me acerqué hacia ellos, pero cambiando mis intenciones hacia aquel chico. Intentando esconder mis sentimientos de la manera en que lo hice.

Conseguí ocultarlo muchos años, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más me consumía ese sentimiento dentro de mi. Pensé que lo estaba logrando, pensé que lo estaba olvidando, pero me equivoqué... no sabes cuánto me equivoqué. Desde nuestro primer beso no pude dejar de pensar en él. Si tan solo lo hubiese evitado... pero no pude, no pude evitar algo que quería desde hace tanto tiempo. Pasó, y ese beso fue el que hizo que mis sentimientos crecieran todo lo que se redujeron los últimos años.

Hasta que no pude más. Yo... simplemente lo besé, esa noche. Hubiera esperado cualquier reacción suya, pero no se alteró... ni se enfadó, solo... me sonrió.

Por fin pude estar junto a él, como había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo, pero no funcionó por mi culpa. Si no me hubiese metido con él desde el principio, si no hubiésemos fingido un odio inexistente hacia el otro durante tantos años... no habríamos peleado tanto y no hubiese terminado todo como terminó.

Porque ahora desearía estar en su casa, viendo una película tumbada en su regazo. Pero aquí estoy, tumbada en mi cama pensando en él mientras unas pocas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos.

Todos los momentos felices que pasé junto a él, pasan delante de mis ojos como en diapositivas. Y me entra nostalgia... de cada uno de esos momentos. No debí terminar con él, es lo más estúpido que he hecho en toda mi vida, y si una cosa tengo segura, es que nunca me lo perdonaría.

De repente, oigo un pitido proveniente de mi teléfono móvil. Un mensaje, al parecer. Pero no lo encuentro, ¿por qué no ordenaría mi habitación? Por fin lo visualizo en el bolsillo de uno de mis pantalones en el suelo, así que lo recojo y vuelvo a sentarme en mi cama para leerlo. Era... de Freddie:

"Te amo!"

En ese momento me inunda la felicidad. Me había dicho que me amaba... a pesar de todo. ¿Qué debo hacer? Soy una cobarde, pero... no puedo permitirme ser cobarde, soy Sam Puckett, tengo muy claro lo que debo hacer, así que le respondo:

"Yo también te amo!"

Dejo el móvil en la mesita y vuelvo a tumbarme en mi cama.

_Y por más que lo intento, no puedo dejar de pensar en él._

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado? A mí me encantó mientras lo escribía :) Espero que me dejen reviews por este capítulo, porque he decidido que será un two-shots.  
**

**:: Nos leemos pronto, adios ::**


	2. Chapter 2

**En un par de reviews me dijeron que hiciera una continuación, al parecer me convencieron así que transformé este one-shot en un two-shots, espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

Seguía en mi cama, pensando en si hice bien en enviarle aquel mensaje. No me arrepiento, pero pienso que a lo mejor fue un poco impulsivo por mi parte, aunque necesitaba decírselo. Escucho un sonido proveniente de mi móvil y me alegro al saber que me ha respondido. Pero vuelvo a ponerme serio al pensar que a lo mejor ya no siente lo mismo que yo. Sin levantarme, alargo el brazo y recojo mi móvil para leer el mensaje aún recostado.

''Yo también te amo!''

Sonrío y no hay nada más que decir. Me levanto de mi cama y salgo por la puerta hacia su departamento.

No puedo dejar de pensar en que tendré una nueva oportunidad para besar sus labios, tocar su piel, acariciar su cabello, oler su perfume... estoy siendo un poco cursi y lo sé, pero no me importa.

Esta vez no lo arruinaré.

Es increíble lo difícil que me ha sido vivir sin ella una vez que la tuve. Sin embargo, lo difícil era vivir con ella cuando aún no teníamos nada. A veces la vida te da sorpresas, nunca me han gustado las sorpresas.

Pero Sam era la excepción.

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, he llagado a su edificio. Necesito que me lo diga ella.

* * *

¿Qué pasará ahora? El mensaje ya está enviado y no puedo hacer nada, así que no debo torturarme. Pero no me arrepiento, ya que siento que si no se lo decía pronto iba a explotar. Como la última vez. ¿Habrá leído mi mensaje ya?

Me gustaría poder verlo ahora, poder besarlo y... ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? No puedo creer que ese ñoño me haga ser tan cursi.

Tengo hambre, así que me levanto y me dirijo hacia la cocina para coger un poco de pasta que sobró ayer. _La pasta es la comida favorita de Freddie_. Iba a sentarme en la mesa para comer pero se me cayeron los espaguetis al suelo porque me asusté al oír el timbre de la puerta.

- Mierda - digo susurrando al ver todo el suelo sucio

El timbre vuelve a sonar. Me dirijo hasta la puerta y para mi sorpresa era Freddie. _La verdad es que tenía ganas de verlo_. Ninguna de los dos dijimos nada, él simplemente se quedó en la puerta esperando a que yo dijese algo.

- Em... yo... hola Freddie

Tras oírme y sin ni siquiera saludarme, se abalanza a besarme y correspondo tal acto muy gustosa. Tras varios segundos nos separamos.

- Necesito que me lo digas tú

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Necesito que me lo digas tú

Me volvió a repetir su frase, pero esta vez mirándome a los ojos. En seguida comprendí que quería decir con eso.

- Te amo

Sin esperar un segundo más, vuelve a besarme, ¿alguna vez dejará de sorprenderme? _Espero que nunca deje de hacerlo_. Cuando nos separamos, su mirada viaja hasta el suelo lleno de pasta.

- No me gusta que dejes mi comida favorita por el suelo - me dijo con una sonrisa y con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Nos separamos y limpio el suelo rápidamente. Después me siento en el sofá junto a Freddie.

- ¿Sabes qué?

- ¿Qué?

- Hoy estuve pensando en ti - le dije besándole nuevamente.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Este two-shots es la prueba de que siempre hago caso a sus sugerencias :P ya saben, cualquier historia de la que quieran una continuación, díganmelo y si tengo tiempo les haré caso!  
**

**Este capítulo es más corto que el anterior, pero se suponía que iba a ser un one-shot, así que no se quejen xD dejen reviews :)**

**Nos vemos pronto ;)**


End file.
